Un final
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Los Baskervilles no cambiaron el pasado, Leo recupero el control de sí mismo y la inquietante paz ha regresado, pero todo esto tuvo un enorme costo. Pequeño One-Shot


Holi~Holi~ Bueno, pues este es un muy pequeño One-Shot que escribí gracias a unas cuantas ocurrencias que surgieron durante un tema de conversación con una muy buena Usser de Oz Vessalius *-* sobre como podría llegar a ser el final de Pandora.  
Sin más que decir, ¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, si no, a Jun-sama.

* * *

Pasaron unos meses después de tanto, los Baskervilles no cambiaron el pasado y Leo al fin había recuperado el control sobre si mismo y los fragmentos del alma de Jack fueron destrozados por completo, sin embargo, algo que nunca se podría recuperar era el sacrificio que hizo Gilbert con su brazo, la perdida de las vidas de Elliot Nightray, Oscar Bezarius y Rufus Barma, aunque todos sabían que no murieron en vano.

Todo parecía haber recobrado esa vieja pero inquietante calma de antes, aunque todo eso tuvo algunos costos, Break había terminando muerto al dar su vida por proteger a Sharon y Oz fue tragado nuevamente por el abismo.  
Y ahí estaba aquel muchacho de rubios cabellos, sentado sobre algunos restos que parecían de alguna pared. Miraba inexpresivo hacia el suelo, en el agua se observaba a si mismo, estaba realmente sucio y con sus prendas bastantes desgastadas.

Suspiró pesadamente y bajo del muro, comenzó a caminar como si solo fuese un alma arrastrada, lo único que se escuchaba era el agua salpicar, había silencio, ni una cadena, todo estaba más obscuro a diferencia del abismo al que había estado alguien.

-¿Eh?-Inquirió Oz, levantando la mirada- Habla más fuerte-Pidió mirando a todas partes, pareció haber escuchado algo.

Otra vez, comenzó a correr a la primera dirección que sintió fuera la correcta, nada, corrió hacia otra, mientras más avanzaba todo parecía obscurecer más.

-¿Dónde estas?-Preguntó, no hubo respuesta, sin embargo el tenaz joven continuo corriendo en la obscuridad, definitivamente no cesaría hasta encontrar algo o a alguien.

-¿Jack?-Inquirió una suave voz, una voz terriblemente familiar. Oz continuó acercándose sin miedo a nada- ¿Eres tú, Jack?

-No…-Contestó casi en un susurro-Soy Oz, solo Oz.

-¿Oz?-Inquirió meditando un poco aquellas palabras, esa voz hacia que su pecho sintiera calor y sus temores se esfumaran, no dijo nada en un largo tiempo- Pero si eres idéntico a él.

-Este cuerpo pertenece a Jack Bezarius-Confesó-Lacie…-Susurró el muchacho con toda seguridad y de en medio de la penumbra salió una mujer de unos veinte años que aun conservaba toda su belleza, esos rubíes que tenía por ojos mostraban recelo mientras su sonrisa, cinismo.

-Así que esto fue de ti-Comentó mirándolo de arriba a abajo-, de aquel pequeño peluche de felpa que fue mío y deje a mis hijas.

Oz sonrió tan melancólico como siempre e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la mujer.

-Muchas gracias por haberme dado la vida, realmente te lo agradezco-Dijo intentando no sonar en mal estado, entonces fue forzado a subir la mirada, dejando sus ojos conectados con la mujer, ella lo tomo de ambas manos, esto lo dejaba fuera de sí.

-Gracias por haber cuidado de mis hijas-Pronunció para luego depositar un beso sobre la sien del muchacho, este cerró los ojos por un momento.

-¿No puedes salir de aquí?-Inquirió Oz, bajando de nuevo su mirada.  
Lacie sonrió de la manera en la que siempre lo hacia y soltó de la nada las manos del otro.

-No, no puedo, estoy atada aquí por toda la eternidad-Declaró sin siquiera titubear en palabra alguna-, pero si realmente lo quieres… puedo regresarte al mundo real-Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del chico, pero pudo darse cuenta de que la joven mujer ahora portaba en sus manos un pequeño peluche de felpa.

Un enorme sentimiento de melancolía invadió a Oz, eso… tan pequeño era él, enterneció tristemente su mirada, intentando mantener su cálida sonrisa de siempre.

-Puedo hacer que regreses en la forma de este pequeño peluche, adhiriendo tu alma a él.

Unas pesadas y dolorosas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los esmeralda, no podía evitarlo.

-El volver así… solo observar otra vez… el no poder tocarla… sería tan doloroso-Lamentaba el muchacho refiriéndose al pasado donde solo se dedicaba a mirar y mirar-, no puedo… no puedo hacerlo…

La mujer amargó su mirar y dejo al peluche en el suelo, podía admirar como las lagrimas del joven caían al inundado suelo; cuando volvió a incorporarse correctamente, paseo por alrededor del joven.

Oz realmente no entendía, solo quería estar nuevamente con Sharon, Gilbert, Liam, Leo y sobre todo con Alice, con su querida Alice.

-Solo… déjate caer en un dulce sueño-Alcanzó a escuchar antes de sentir como cubrían sus ojos y poco a poco le obligaban a caer al suelo, hasta quedar acostado con la cabeza apoyado en algo suave, estaba sobre el regazo de Lacie-, solo sueña-Fue lo ultimo que escuchó, antes de que miles de cadenas cruzaran a su alrededor apocando todo nuevamente.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado  
¡Gracias por leer!  
¿Review?:3_**


End file.
